Matchmaking high school
by aozoraXXtsuki-akari
Summary: I am going to be soo busy with this group of oblivious and dense people...How am i supposed to matchmake them if they don't believe their love is not one-sided...YAOI AND YURI, OCs but only 1 in pairing with a host club member and its yaoi
1. Introduction

Welcome to match-making school!

Note:This is just a profile of the oc used in tis story, there are total of four oc. There will be **YAOI/YURI AND STRAIGHT PAIRINGS**. If ya dun like any of them, dun read and get out of tis page. There's a very pretty button call 'backspace'.

About the story: This story is about my four OCs transferring to ouran high school after a few weeks when haruhi was forced to join the host club. Two OCs will be in a pairing together(**YURI**) and another will be in a pairing with hikaru(**YAOI**). The last OC will not be in a relationship.

The pairings are: OCxOC(**YURI**), tamakixharuhi, morixhunny, kyouyaxkaoru, hikaruxOC(**YAOI**)

* * *

><p>Introductions<p>

Name:Tsuki-akari aozora

Nickname: aozora,aoi, ao, 'lioness'

age:15

gender: Female

Description: 153cm, around five feet, light blue hair until waist, usually tied in ponytail ,has nail painted light blue with white snowflakes

Personalities: acts tough on the suface but suffers inside because she thinks no one cares about her, likes to hide things to herself and doesn't let people know how weak she is, mostly quiet in people's view, the only one without pairings and the one who plans the match-making after seeing all of their actions towards each other

likes:cute pets especially lion, shark , dog

hates:bug/insect, people who get in the way of others relationship, shopping

Will be in the class A, first year, same as hitachiin twins and haruhi

XXX

Name: Dawn devamp

Nickname:Dawn ,puppy,wifey(by ross, another oc)

Age:16

Gender:female

Description:156cm, around 5 feet 1, short pink hair usually tied in half, nail painted black

Personalities:Always have a wide amile on her face, hides the pain she have at home, in a relationship with ross vampsa

Likes: doggy ,often go crazy over them

hates:vegetables

Will be in second year, same class as kyouya and tamaki

XXX

Name: Ross vampsa

Nickname:ross,crazy gal,wifey(by dawn)

Age:15

Gender:female

Description:155cm, going to 5 feet 1,long dark blue hair with plaits at top n both side, tied together at the side, dark blue coloured fingernails

Personalities:known to be stern and strict but when she is wif her friends , she go crazy, often quiet, in a relationship with dawn devamp

Likes:cats, also go crazy over them, to dance

Hates:vegetables, fruits with colour like orange and yellow(example:orange, bananas)

Will be in first year, same as hitachiin twins, haruhi and aozora

XXX

Name:yenx

Nickname: yenx, mushroom head

Age:15

Gender:male

Description:166cm, 5 feet 4,brown hair in shape of mushroom hence nickname is mushroom head

Personalities:A guy who always make people laugh and cheer them up when they're down, always smiling and is quite random, will be in a relationship with hitachiin hikaru

Likes:mushroom

Hates: people who hate mushroom

will be in first year, same class as hitachiin twins, haruhi, aozora and ross

* * *

><p>That's the OCs introduction. This is to clear any confusion of the oc and their pairings and also to introduce theirs personalities and description.<p>

I'll upload the first chapter as soon as i can, Pls bear with me as i still have school.

If there's any question you would like to ask, please message/review to tell me, i'll try my best to answer!

Next chapter:The four new students~~


	2. The four new students part one

AN:Welcome back to match-making high school!

I know its been long but i was sorry -bows-

But i won't hold anymore and here's chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own ouran high or its character,only my OCs. If i own ouran high you will see it as shounen ai and the characters will be screwing each other also i don't,sadly.

Warning: There will be **YAOI N YURI**,if you don't like it, pls press the back button like now. And please excuse my spelling and grammer mistake.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:The four new students<p>

**At the entrance of ouran high school**

"We finally arrived..."A long light blue hair that is tied in a ponytail girl said, loking pale."Yeah...finally"Another girl with long dark blue hair with three plaits, all tied at one side said,looking as if she was about to faint anytime soon. "YES!"A girl with shoulder-length pink hair tied half and a guy with brown mushroom-like hair both shouted and started to dancing and kiss the ground.

In case your thinking those two are insane,please don't because they have a perfectly good reason for it,which is also a reason for the first two reaction.

_~One hour ago~_

"Where is the driver?He's supposed to be here 15 minutes ago"the dark blue haired girl asked."I don't know,ross,but i swear,if i need to wait for him any longer- what's that sound?"the light blue hair girl said,"what sound,aozora?"asked the only guy there."You know,the sound cars make and it seems like it's getting closer..."

-shreech-

'Ohmygod'All four of them thought at once as a black car stopped one centimetre before their window roll down and a guy with black hair pop his head out of the window and said"Konnichiwa!I'm john,are you the ones i am supposed to be bringing to ouran?The four teens were staring at him in shock for a few seconds.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"I ALMOST LOST MY FOOT TO YOUR CAR!"

"I think I lost half of my life..."

"..."

The only guy,the pink hair girl,ross and aozora shouted and said just ignored them all and got them in the car.

The result was this.

~_present time~_

"We almost died in there..."ross said, still looking as if she was going to faint."Let's just go to the office and get our schedules...can someone get yenx away from the ground?"aozora walked over to the only guy call yenx and dragged him into the school with the other two walking in behind them.

**In the office**

"Here's your class schedules."said the lady at the took their own and head to pink hair girl was the only second year and headed off to where her class is on her other three had class together and head to their first year class while praying to themselves that dawn don't get lost.

**In the third years building**

'Oh shit...where is this?I hope i am not lost, i want to prove to the others that i can find my class without getting lost.'thought dawn who was most definitely lost since she was at the third years building instead.'Oh look, there are other students,lets go ask them'as she walk towards a small blond and a very tall guy."Erm...can you guys tell me where is the second year class?I am new..."The small blond replied"Oh,you're new,welcome to ouran high. What's your name?My name is haninozuka mitsukuni,you can call me hunny-senpai since i am a third year""Yes i am new,my name's dawn devamp and you're a third year?"dawn said in disbelief."yes and lets get you to your class before any of us are late."he said while dragging dawn to the opposite direction she came from.

**In the second years building**

"You will be fine from here,yes?"hunny-senpai asked"Thanks senpai!"dawn replied and stepped in her class."Are you one of the transfer student?"asked the teacher as she looked at dawn in reason why the teacher looked at her in disgust was because dawn did not wear the uniform and the teacher saw the transfer students only rich one in the gang was dawn and ross however both of them were wearing 'cloths not meant for ladies'.Dawn saw his look of disgust and smirk 'people like him who judge by their appearence and background deserve some _things_ done to them.'"Yes,i am one of the transfer student,are you going to let me introduce myself or are you just going to stare at me, i know i attract a lot of things but we need to get on with the class,yes?"The teacher flushed and told dawn to introduce herself quick and don't waste anymore time."Nice to met you,i am dawn devamp and i love dogs,my favourite colour is green,i am one of the transfer student,the other three are in the first year.I shall not waste anymore of the teacher time since he obviously aren't happy,so where do i sit?"The teacher glared at dawn and told her to sit next to suoh tamaki, saying things among the lines of'poor people' and 'don't deserve to be here'.

Dawn walked over to the blond waving his hand and introduce herself to him again.

~Tamaki POV~

There's a new student! Oh what fun!Maybe this one might be our new costomer.I heard the teacher say that she was sitting next to me so i wave at her to let her know where her seat introduce herself to me again and i introduce myself was looking at dawn-chan weirdly, i wonder why?Maybe he's attracted to her!Love at first sight! I am so happy for kyouya~~~

~Kyouya POV~

I heard what the teacher said about that new girl, i couldn't find much about her or any one of the transfer students. Tamaki that idiot looked like christmas just came early for him. He is probably thinking of some new ideas, sigh...I should find out find about those transfer student...

* * *

><p>To be continued~<p>

Tamaki:Mother~~i am so happy for you~

Kyouya:What are you so happy about?

Aozora:I think its something along the lines of you finding love...Actually you did WITH- OHSHITSAIDTOOMUCH-

Anyway,thats dawn first day in class, next chapter will be the other review and tell me how it is, and do anyone of you know what class tamaki/kyouya is?and hunny senpai's class?If you do, please tell me?

Oh, before i forgot, its my first time writing this so please forgive me if i got any dates or time wrong..

Once again please review!

Next chapter:The four new students part 2


	3. The four new students part two

Welcome back to matchmaking high school!

Sorry for not uploading for so long but i was busy and i went overseas so i was unable to write my sorry...-bows down and apologize-

And i have a review~~~-dance- I am sooo happy to **Kitty bane** san:Thank you for reviewing.I will try to upload faster and make it as interesting as before i forgot,here's a cookie for reviewing-gives you a cookie-

Without further ado,lets start the next chapter!

Disclaimer:I don't own ouran high school,if i did i won't be writing a fanfic.

Warning: There will be **YAOI AND YURI**, if you don't like, then why are you still here.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:The four new students part 2<p>

**In the first year building**

A light blue hair girl was walking with a dark blue hair girl and a brown hair guy to their three of them were having the same thoughts'I hope dawn don't get lost.'Though it was already too late cos dawn was already lost at the third years building.

They reached the classroom door and open it saying 'escuse us' and saw the teacher talking to the class about the new transfer students and asked a 'fujioka haruhi' to guide them.

Everyone beside two guys who looked like each other was staring at three of them could understand why the class was staring at them since they weren't wearing what's suitable for 'high class people'.Shirts and jeans weren't exactly a perfect kind of dressing for girls but the two girls were more comfortable wearing it.

They walked over to the teacher's table and gave her a note. The teacher told them to introduce two girls immediately looked at each other and pushed the only guy in front of them. The guy looked back at them with a face screaming 'traitors' but the two girls stared back at him with no emotion in their face.

'Er...hi?I am Haratake yenx(1)'The guy started saying'and er...i like mushroom?' He ended with the sentence sounding more like a question. The two girls facepalm and took over in introducing themselves.'My name's tsuki-akari aozora'The light blue hair girl said 'nice to meet you'.'My name's ross vampsa'The dark blue hair girl said.

The teacher asked them to sit next to the two look alike and the girl in guy sat behind the girl and yenx and ross sat behind the look alike.

~Hikaru POV~

I am bored...The teacher was talking to the class about transfer students and ask haruhi to guide them around.I looked over at kaoru to see what he was doing and saw him drawing someone who looked really similar to the shadow king.

Wait...

I snatched the paper and looked guy IS the shadow is totally smitten with that guy.I felt my protectiveness coming up then the door open and three person walked didn't dress themselves in the uniform and was wearing shirts and jeans don't seem to belong here but the aura they are giving out seems to say-i-don't-care-how-i-dressed-and-if-you-do-you-can-go-screw-off.

The teacher told them to introduced themselves and the two girls pushed the mushroom head like guy in front.'Er...hi?I am haratake yenx(1)'the guy started'and er...i like mushroom?'he ended with the last part more like a question.

I laughed silently and thought'That guy's weird...he like mushroom?I will be surprised if he doesn't,with his name like that(1) and his hair...whatever...at least his cute...

NONONO hitachiin hikaru you didn't just think that,nope,not at all.'I blushed on the outside and kaoru and haruhi looked at me weirdly.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

And thats the aozora's and the other first day at school.

Aozora:Ah...denial...-shakes head-

Hikaru:It's not denial!

Kaoru:Yeah right...

Hikaru:and you? Drawing shadow king...

Kaoru:-blushes-

Hikaru:i swear i will-says all the things he will do to kyouya sempai-

Kyouya:-sneezes-

Aozora:Please review thank you~~~~

Next chapter:The new students and the host club


	4. The new students and the host club

I AM SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! -bows-

My exam was just over and so I kind of forgot...Sorry...

To marble-fire san: I am sorry for the late reply,Thanks for saying that my story has potential.I will try to be more careful with my spaces and the beta reader,do you have any recommendation for a beta reader? And thanks once again for your compliments! -gives you a cookie-

To I am a otaku and proud of it: I am sorry for not updating for so long, i will try to update faster now!

I will start the next chapter then!

Disclaimer: Nope,still don't own them

Warning: There will be **YAOI** **AND YURI**. If you have any problems with it, please keep it to yourself.

Oh yes,before i forgot,I put a number in the chapter was not a typo, i simply forgot to put the definition.

(1)Haratake means common mushroom, so what hikaru mean was that since his name means mushroom, it's not weird that yenx like mushroom.

Hope you understand now...

"_Something_"-thoughts

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:The new students and the host club<p>

**After school,second year building**

****'Oiiiii' a dark blue haired girl drawled. Dawn looked at the classroom door and saw her friends standing there. 'Hurry up,Dawn.' Ross, the girl who spoke just now, said. 'Who's that?''A first year?' the students in the second year class asked each other. ' It would be better if they just ask me,right?'Thought dawn as she walked over to Ross,Aozora and Yenx.

'Let's go' Aozora left the classroom and walked around the school. They came across a door with a sign that said 'Third music room'(1). Yenx ask 'If this was a music room, then it means not much people would be here so we can gather here,right?' 'Let's just go in and see what it's like first.'Aozora replied him as she opened the door.

Rose petals flew out of the door and all four froze. A group of seven stood in front of them wearing what seems to be a historical clothing. Hikaru and Kaoru was each standing next to Haruhi. Kyouya was next to Kaoru. Hunny and Mori was next to Hikaru. Tamaki was in front of them saying 'Hello, my dear princesses and prince to the host club, it's not really common to have males here but if it's your desire then we shall fufill it~' Aozora ignored them and said to Dawn and the others 'Let's leave, it seem this place is occupied' 'O-ok...'Dawn replied and turn to leave but saw Tamaki trying to catch Aozora's wrist and tried to stop him but it was too late.

'Bam' A blonde second year was send flying to the wall by Aozora. 'And the lioness strikes again...'Ross said while calmly watching. Dawn and Yenx was sweatdropping and agreeing. 'DO NOT TOUCH ME!' Aozora said _calmly_ to tamaki. But Tamaki did not seem to learn his lesson and tried to _hug_ her. 'He's going to die, isn't he?'Yenx ask. The two girls only nodded silently and watch the scene.

'Bam''Crunch''Snap' A cry of pain was heard as Aozora kick Tamaki in the place that hurts the most. 'Ouch..'All of them thought while they watched. Aozora walked to dawn and the others once she was done with tamaki. '_Stupid idiots_' Aozora said in english to them. She spotted the hitachiin twins and Haruhi. 'Aren't you a girl? Why are you in the host club?' The host club were frozen as they heard her and tried to convince her that she's wrong. 'I know a girl when I see one, I am a girl too.' 'Sigh...fine but don't tell the others about this' Kyouya said to them. 'In fact, do you want to join the host club?'

The host club were shocked to hear the shadow king giving in to them and asking them to join. 'They will increase the profit according to my calculations'

'Sure,why not? What about you, Dawn?Aozora?Yenx?' Ross said. 'I join, then I will be joining Haruhi as a guy. You too right,Ross?' Dawn said.'Yeah' 'I will join but not as a host. I will just do some other work.' Aozora said. 'Sure, it will be fun' Yenx said.

'Then, it's decided' Kyouya said.

* * *

><p>Aozora walked over to Kyouya and said 'Kyouya-sempai, why don't you go and host with Hitachiin kaoru kun? You love him,don't you?' Kyouya was shocked at the words and stared at Aozora. 'How did you know? And i still have to do my work on how to increase the profit so i can't' 'I seen how you look at him,<em> "and how he looked at you<em>", seriously how dense is this host club...I wll do the work for you then, I have nothing to do in here anyway. I don't fit entertaining the costumers.' Kyouya thought about it for a moment and agreed.

Aozora walked back to the others and thought "_I am going to be busy with this host club and their denseness..."_

* * *

><p>And that's the end of this chapter...<p>

(1) Its the third music room right? Or am i wrong?

Aozora:Stupid dense host club...-curse under her breath-

Dawn:-sweadrop- Sooo, Kyouya-kun like Kaoru-chan?

Aozora: Not like, LOVE...How the hell am i supposed to matchmake them together when they are THAT dense!

Ross: You could try not too...

Aozora: But that's the point of this story. To matchmake all the oblivious people in the host club and our group together

Dawn and Ross: -Sweatdrop- ... _'i really can't talk since i am also part of it...'_

__Please review thanks!

Next chapter: Matchmaking starts


End file.
